The Unfinished Story
by Ilyu1304
Summary: Acctualy I made this for Hibari's birthday but I can't online until next week so I update it now. Warning OOC disclaimer KHR isn't mine


Ilyusha: My second KHR fanfiction please read and review, Tsunayoshi-san please do the disclaimer.

Tsuna: Okay, Ilyusha-san didn't own KHR, because if she own KHR…. 1827 would be true?

Ilyusha: You don't have to say the last part

Tsuna: Sorry

Ilyusha: Never mind, anyway please enjoy

!LyU$#a

A little boy with brown hair was running fast to the park. A few minutes later he arrived at the park and asked a few children who played near the sand box.

"Um, hello I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends usually call me Tsuna, May I join you to play here?" Tsuna ask politely.

"Okay, let's build a sand castle" The other kids answered Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled and they built a small sand castle. After they finished two older boys came and suddenly they destroyed the sand castle that Tsuna and his new friends had built. Tsuna new friends hurried up to leave the park. Tsuna wanted to follow them but he tripped over his own foot. One of the older boys approached Tsuna.

"Hey Kei, it seems this little boy is still in our area, what should we do?"

And the other boy answered.

"Heh, we should teach him a lesson that he should not go inside our territory"

The two older boys began to hit Tsuna. Little Tsuna still didn't know how to defend himself so he just cried when they were beating him. But, suddenly they stopped when someone said something behind them.

"Beating up a little herbivore in my territory. What should I do for your punishment? Oh yeah, I should bite you all to death" The boy said with a hint of sarcastic in his voice that made Tsuna shiver.

The little boy who looked one or two years older than Tsuna brought up his beloved tonfas and started chasing the two boys who beat Tsuna. After the boy finished biting his victim he kneeled beside Tsuna and ask.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hearing that Tsuna looked up to his savior and said "Y-yes, t-thank you for helping me".

"You're new around here?" The boy asked again and Tsuna answered him with a small nod.

"What's your name?"

"I-I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi but my friends call me Tsuna, what's your name Onii-chan?" Tsuna ask innocently and the other boy looked surprised at Tsuna but he still answered "Kyoya, Hibari Kyoya, from now on you'll call me Kyo-nii".

"Okay" Tsuna answered and smiled a little. After that Hibari walked Tsuna home safely.

The next day they met again and played together and it become their habit to play with each other every day. One day Tsuna asked Hibari to come and play with him in the weekend in his house because Tsuna's parents wants to meet him and Hibari gave his okay to Tsuna.

Right now, Hibari is standing right in front of Tsuna's house and pressed the bell and after a while Tsuna came out.

"Konichiwa Kyo-nii, thank you for coming here" Tsuna said with a cute blush on his face. "Hmn…" hibari answered and patted Tsuna's fluffy hair.

"Ka-san said she'll come back around one pm, we can wait her in my room" Tsuna said that and dragged Hibari to his room in second floor after Hibari finished taking off his shoes. When they reached Tsuna's room, Tsuna asked Hibari to read him a story. At first Hibari refused but, after Tsuna gave him the look puppy-dog-pout finally Hibari read Tsuna a story. At first they read Cinderella, after that they read the little mermaid and then beauty and the beast, sleeping beauty, snow white, the rose princess and a lot of other story. Hibari is now kind of bored so he then told Tsuna a story that he made by himself for their future.

"Once upon a time there was a small kingdom, the kingdom is called Nuvola Kingdom, The only prince of the Nuvola Kingdom was bored and he took a stroll to the town. At the town he met a little boy who was bullied by two older boys. The prince got angry because the older boys broke the kingdom rules by beating a little innocent boy. And then the prince helped the little boy, after sometimes they became friends. But the King knows and force the prince to leave the little boy alone because of their different status in socity" Hibari stopped a few second and Tsuna asked "What happened to the little boy?"

"The story is unfinished, so it's up to you to finish it, what ending would you like for the story?" Hibari said with a sad expression on his face.

"Oh, Okay I hope they can be friends with each other again and they'll be friends forever and ever and I hope we can be friends forever too" Tsuna said with a bright smile on his face. Hibari seems to be a little shocked and then he smiled a little and fortunately Tsuna didn't notice this.

"Boy's came down, lunch is ready" Nana called Tsuna and Hibari from down stairs and they went down and eat together with Tsuna's parents. At five pm Hibari excuse himself to went home.

The next day, they met again at the park but Hibari's expression was sad.

"Kyo-nii?"

"Go away"

"Eh?" Tsuna was shocked because of what Hibari was said.

"I said go away herbivore" Hibari yelled at Tsuna.

"B-but why?" Tsuna's face was hurt and it hurts Hibari too.

"You should know your place, I'm a Hibari as the next heir of the Hibari family I mustn't show any weakness and our job is to protect this city perfectly we didn't need any friends and be friends with the likes of you will disgrace our family name, so please go away" Hibari said the last part with a soft tone not like the first forced tone he used. And then tears rolling down from Tsuna eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know. But, I won't give up, not yet, no matter how long it takes I'll be in a position where I can be friends with you again, I promise"

After saying that Tsuna ran away as fast as he can to his home to cry all his sadness out. While Hibari, tears rolling down from his eyes too.

"Tsuna, I'm sorry. I can't oppose my father. But, I'll protect you, I'll be by your side, I'll always be there when you need me, and I'll wait, even if it takes forever, I'll wait. This is my promise".

Now, they were at Namimori High School. Hibari knows that Tsuna is being bullied, but what can he do? He can't do anything, he can't cheer him up, all he can do was bite all people who bullied Tsuna with the excuse of they broke the rules. And when the infant came and Tsuna gaining some friends he's a little relief but at the same times he felt jealous. After knowing Tsuna is destined to be a mafia boss he accept as one of his guardian and then they counter Mukuro and his gank he will kill Mukuro if not because the Vendicare took him because the pineapple head wanted to possessed Tsuna and then they counter Varia, and the end of the cloud battle he wanted to defeat Xanxus so Tsuna would be safe and didn't have to fight the Monkey king, and they even counter Byakuran at the future, Hibari felt his heart stop when he heard Tsuna was die in that future but relief when he knows that it was a faked death to defeat Byakuran, but at the tough that his older self knows about this that's means in the future his relationship with Tsuna is getting better.

One day when they were at collage in Italy, Tsuna confessed to him and he accept it and said that Tsuna was always his ever since they made the promise and Tsuna cried out loud when Hibari hugged him, because Tsuna felt being a mafia boss will make him in a position where he can be with Hibari again. After that Tsuna officially became Vongola Bos and prevented the future of not being the same when they were going there and Hibari promise he'll be always in Tsuna side no matter what happen even if the famiglia betray Tsuna, that's why Hibari built The Foundation and always support Tsuna from the shadow and keep his distance with the famiglia except Tsuna because the clouds will always be with the sky for eternity.

Their story of friendship will never finished like the unfinished story Hibari told Tsuna a long time ago, but now they have a new story to start. And here they are in Hibari's personal chamber watching the sky together and remembering their childhood.

!LyU$#a

Ilyusha: It…. FINISHED -cheer-

Tsuna: Omedeto Ilyusha-san. -claps hands-

Ilyusha: Let me tell you something.

Tsuna: What is it Ilyusha-san? –tilt head-

Ilyusha: Belive me or not this is my FIRST happy ending story. –smile brightly-

Tsuna: O-oh I see -sweat drop-

Ilyusha: Anyway….

Tsuna/Ilyusha: REVIEW PLEASE…… -smile and bow-

PS: IT REALLY IS WEIRD AND STUPID? I KNOW IT IS, SO IF YOU GAVE ME A FLAME I'LL GLADLY ACCEPT IT…


End file.
